Zerro
by Zerrosnow
Summary: Ninja in Hyrule.....with insane friends.....INCLUDING: Psycho 1 Elien, Psycho 2 Roe Sane guy Link and evil guys lots.....
1. Chapter 1

ZERRO

Hola. Yeah ok my buddy told me about this site and I decided to show my story but the site is like "DURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" because of their Delay rule (jerks) and anyway I decided to at least do the story. Ok...stuff...syrup stuff...tastes good...

Sorry I was sidetracked by sweet...sweet...syrup drooling

NO! MUST FOCUS! DAMN I'M SALIVATING!

Ok...anyway here's my story (btw um Zerro is my character as is Helorad so um...no...)

"BASTARD!"

"No, no you've got it all wrong you s" SMASH "Oh ho ho your going to pay for that you wretched little freak." He raised his hand above his head and brought it down over the man in black's head.

"DIE YOU SICK!" He jumped up and slashed at the assailant. "SICK!" he slashed again. "SADISTIC BASTARD!" he said slashing a final time.

"This is really your best? I expected better of you. Come now Zerro you should be able at least hit me."

The man in black looked up, his eyes lit on fire by rage. "GO!" he stood up. "TO!" he spread his fingers apart getting into the stance to use the secret technique. "HELL!" he spun around jumping into the air. He landed behind the man and charged forward. The other man dodged and he ricochet off the trees. He continued to do so for several minutes until he lost all his energy and collapsed. "No...not...not...not now..."

"Come on you didn't think I was going to kill you did you? Surely your joking." The man squatted. "I'm going to make you live a life worse than death. I'm going to let you get close to people then I'll kill THEM. Once you move on and get close to new people I'll kill them too. It's a simple process really. Oh and never forget, I'm stronger than you, you lost to me, so don't even bother trying to kill me." He smiled. "I'll see you soon Zerro" He turned and started to walk away. "Know that and know it well." he waved like they were friends and disappeared into the mist.

Zerro, the man who dressed in black, lie near dead thinking. _Damn it! He's right..._ he coughed blood up. _Shit. I'm bleeding to death. I can't move...I can't speak...I think I'm going to d-. _He passed out and fell into a world of eternal darkness only to awake to a voice that would be implanted into his memory for the rest of his life. A voice that talked pretty fast.

"OH MY GOD NINJA MAN WOKE UP! I thought he was dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is below this annoying little from the author crap that no one wants to read but I want to write...SHUT UP! Wow...My story sucks so bad! ah well... Actually by writing this all I'm doing is stalling for 5 minutes to deal with copyright issues by running them out of time...heheheheheheheheheh...One person will understand what I mean by this and after reading this they will yell at me for being annoying...HA THAT'S RIGHT 2 MINUTES! Yeah they're gonna run outta time and I'm gonna win...meow meow. In the mean time I will talk about syrup. Tis delicious...sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good! I drink a bottle a day for strong bones. ONE MINUTE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA ...HOHO! TIMES UP SKIE! I WIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Story time now.

Zerro weakly opened his eyes looking for the origin of the noise. He opened his eyes to someone elses eyes. She poked his head. "You alive in there?" she asked. He tried to get up but failed. He still had maybe less than 1/4 of the blood he should have had. "Ok. Hey person, I bandaged you up. I don't even wanna know what happened to you."

He pushed himself onto his back, with much difficulty, and groaned. At this point he realized his weapons were gone. His eyes widened. "Wh ...what... did... did... you... d... do... with... .my... my...gauntlets?"

"Your what now?" she seemed very confused.

He pushed himself up then fell back to the ground. She smirked a little. He clenched his fist tight. _If that sociopath took the gauntlets we're in big trouble. I need those. I'm not nearly skilled enough with a sword to kill him like that! Shit!_ "Yeah ok ninja man if you don't say something soon I'm going to kill you. I like to kill things."

He glanced up at her. She had brown hair and she was dressed in green. Zerro being color-blind just noticed that she had a really big sword of pointy doom. "I need...I need to go... after him."

"Your not going anywhere until you clear up some stuff OK?"

"It's not like I could if I tried..." he said weakly.

"Good now, Who are you, what are these mysterious gauntlets your talkin about, why are you all bloodied up and mangled, and how did all these skeletons end up in this clearing. They creep me out."

"I don't know my name so people just call me Zerro. That's all that I'm telling you." he said very faint.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled. "Your not going anywhere until I get answers." She kicked him then sat on him. "You ain't goin anywhere got it?"

"You answer some of my questions first then."

"Fine, shoot."

"Who are YOU, what are you doing here, when did you get here, where are my gauntlets, why am I not dead, and how the hell does that sword glow?"

"I'm Elien, I went for a walk, I showed up 2 hours ago, I have no clue WHAT your talking about, I saved your sorry ass, and I am not telling an ungrateful jerk like you!" Zerro could tell he pissed her off big time and that she was right. He was being ungrateful.

"Ok. I'm going to answer your questions but then you have to leave me alone ok?"

"Fine." she stood up and sat down next to him. "Answer time jerk."

"The gauntlets are the weapons I use. They are sword length blades attached to a gauntlet. I am most skilled in fighting with those. If the guy who attacked me got those I'll be defenseless against him in the future. I'm all beat up because a psychopath attacked me for no reason. He always does. There are a bunch of skeletons here because the psycho raises the dead to do his bidding and I re-killed them."

"All those answers did was cause more questions jerk. Who's the psycho and how does he raise the dead?"

"I don't know. I don't know who he is and I don't know how he raises dead but he's strong and impossible to hit. I HATE the bastard."

"Ok that'll do for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

"I'm done questioning you now. I'm gonna stick with you for a while."

"Hey hey hey. You said you'd leave me alone now."

"I lied" she said sticking out her tongue. "C'mon lesse go."

_Oh man what have I gotten myself into. _Feeling well enough to stand he got up and reluctantly head off after his assailant.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! HOORAY MORE CRAP FROM SNOW! Don't you just love my crappy story of BLEH... ok well this one's cool because another character enters the pot of highly annoyed insane monkies flinging fecal matter at each other. I love poo throwin monkies...yay...poo...flinging...huzzah!

"NINJA DUDE!" Elien shouted back at Zerro. "Whaz your name again?"

"Zerro."

"Ok Zerro, we gotta go find my pal."

_PAL! WHAT PAL! OH CRAP THEY'RE ALL NUTS! _"What pal!"

"His name's Link an-"

"LINK! WHAT! NO! I have issues with Hero of Time." he said sarcastically.

"Hero of Time? Wha'chu talkin' bout?"

"Wait you don't know? You don't know about Link's being the guy who kinda saved Hyrule 50,000,000 times."

"Nope." she said gleefully and confused.

"Well me and him have issues..." _serious ones. That battle was fierce._

"Well explain it to meh cause I got no clue what's goin on!"

"No way. Ask him yourself. I hate that prissy little ninny."

"I think he's cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute" she said like a lovesick puppy would say it.

Zerro glared at her. "Why the hell would anyone think that."

She chuckled and didn't say anything else for a few minutes. "Quick there he is." Sure enough Link was resting up against a tree resting. "Link! Over here!" He looked up and saw Zerro. He jumped up and drew his sword.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT GUY! NOW!"

"Why?" she looked confused.

"JUST DO IT!" he yelled. She stepped back a little then looked between them.

"Zerro. We finally get a chance to settle the score."

"No we don't. A ghostly man who raises dead attacked me persistently. I lost the fight. He took the gauntlets. I don't have my katanas with me either so unless you want me to destroy you unarmed shaming your name as the Hero of Time then I suggest you wait a while."

He laughed. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT A SNEAKY LITTLE BACK STABBER WOULD SAY! Seriously be prepared to defend yourself or else!"

"Stop Link!" Elien yelled angrily. "He's not lying."

Link looked over at her. He put his sword back in it's shieth. "The only reason I didn't kill you here and now is because without your weapons it wouldn't mean anything to win."

Zero rolled his eyes and walked twords Link. "Know this. As soon as I get my gauntlets back I'm going to rip out you organs."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Link responded with a never before seen bloodlust in his voice.

Elien looked back and forth between them. She sat down. "EXPLAIN, NOW!"

Zerro and Link both looked at her. "No." they both said.

"But..But, BUT I WANNA KNOW! At least tell me what this Hero of Time stuff is all about." she made a face like a pouting child and crossed her arms.

"Fine." Link sat down and told her all about Ganon and his other adventures to save Zelda. When he reached that part her eyes went on fire.

"Z-Zelda...who's Zelda?"

"The princess..."

"EEP! Isssss sheeeeee prettttttty?"

"Yeah...why do you ask?" she stood up and killed some weird bug looking thing.

"I understand enough now lets go!"

"WHERE! WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING?" Zerro snapped at her.

"Duh you idiot! We're going to go kill stuff. Hurry up."

"Ok that's it! I am going to go find my gauntlets and the psycho BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE!"

"Jeez ok we'll come too!" She yelled enthusiastically.

"I HAVE TO PAL AROUND WITH HIM!" Link and Zerro said simultaneously pointing at each other.

"Yup and your going to like it!" she said like she was ordering them to be friends.

"NEVER!" they said.

"Do it or Link I'll tell him about-"

"OKOKOKOKOKOKOOK I'LL GO I'LL GO!" He yelled desperately trying to shut her up. Zerro raised an eyebrow.

"And Zerro you'll let us come or you'll die because he can kick your ass alone WITH your weapons."

"...ARGH fine!" he said reluctantly after thinking about it for a moment.

"Good lets go!"

"No wait. One more thing!" Zerro said.

"What is it? Two seconds ago you were all like 'We gotta go now'"

"I think I need to meet up with an old friend first." he smirked.

"No. Not him. ANYONE BUT THAT HOMICIDAL MANIAC!" Link said desperately trying to prevent what he knew was coming.

"Who?" Elien asked curiously.

"We have to go get Roe." Link groaned and collapsed to the ground.

"Link, get up I mean really how bad can he be?" Elien asked.

"Bad." Zerro said. Elien looked at him suprised. "Really bad."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guess what. I GOT 2 WHOLE REVIEWS! Ok the first one said (paraphrased) "COMPLETE RANDOM GARBAGE THAT IS ILLOGICAL IN ALL WAYS! But you're a nice speller." And the other was from a friend of mine which just said keep them coming. Since she's my friend hers doesn't count so basically I PREDICTED MY STORY SUCKED! (I don't care though)

Zerro wandered through the woods followed by Elien then Link, who was quite aggravated. Every three minutes or so they had to stop so Elien could kill something. She liked to kill things a bit too much. Zerro got tired because his wounds were making him weary. "Guys, can we stop for a bit? I'm feeling weak."

"Yeah sure." Elien said sitting down on a stump. Zerro lay down and fell asleep.

"Elien come on, now's are chance to kill him." Link drew his sword and approached Zerro.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she yelled jumping in front of him.

"I'm going to kill that psychopath! What do you think I'm doing?" he shouted back.

"I'm not going to let you kill him! He's my friend...sorta..." she added.

"Elien, you don't know anything about that nutcase!"

"Well then tell me something about him?" she said angrily.

Link sighed. "Sit." he said pointing at the stump. "Your from Termina so you don't know a lot about Hyrule and it's history. There are several legends around here ok. I'm one because I sealed Ganon away. Ganon's another because he almost killed us all. Zelda's another because she's the princess. Then there's a team of people who called themselves Night's Blood. They, like Ganon, were infamous. There were 5 members. Ginji Ono, an archer who could shoot your eye out from a mile away. Taw Roku, a mage who used the darkest magic known. Teysa Roku, Taw's younger sister. She was also a mage who used elements like fire. Then there's two more that your familiar with. Roe, no one knows his last name and then there's Zerro. He and Roe were partners. They had insanely powerful team attacks. Roe used swords, SIX OF THEM AT ONCE! Zerro used his gauntlets."

"Great. What does that have to do with anything. They had a team of people. So what?"

"Remember El, infamous. They were a team of assassins. When no one hired them to kill someone they killed random civilians for fun. They terrorized the land. I was sent to kill them by Zelda. I managed to kill the first three after much strain but, Roe disappeared. He went into hiding somewhere. Zerro and me had a stalemate. No one won and we both left the battle."

"I don't believe you." Elien said plainly.

"Damn it Elien this man is insane! HE WILL KILL YOU!"

"No I wouldn't." Zerro said. He was now standing right behind Link. "Stop lying to people Link. Stop lying for your own personal gain, just like how you lied about killing ME to all of Hyrule. You won medals for that but here I am today."

"SHUT UP!" Link screamed at him.

"Alright enough of this!" Elien interrupted. "Come on lets just go get this Roe guy OK!"

"I can agree to that." Zerro said while glaring at Link. Once again they set off into the woods. After about an hour of silent walking they reached a small hut. "Both of you wait here. There's a...procedure to follow." Zerro walked up to the door and knocked exactly 7 times.

"A dark omen lurks over Hyrule in the form of a hawk." a voice came from the door.

"A hawk of the night, lurking in darkness for the inevitable." Zerro replied. A bunch of locks could be heard from behind the door.

"Ze...Zerro?" Roe said emerging from the dark room. He was dressed in partial armor. He had a long red cloak hanging from his neck. He had black hair and red eyes. Hanging from his waist was a belt and sure enough there were six swords hanging from it. Elien started to suspect Link's story of being true.

"It's me alright." Zerro said.

Roe smirked. "Ready?"

Zerro's eyes widened. "NONONONONONOONONONONONONONO! No sparring!"

Roe looked up. "What?" he seemed confused and aggravated. "Your not Zerro."

"Yes I am. Let me explain ok!" He told Roe all about his encounter with the man in the woods and how the gauntlets were gone. "And one more thing."

"What might that be?"

"Link, the idiot idol of the public, and his friend Elien, insisted on traveling with us."

Roe looked at Zerro with a blank face. He twitched a little. He closed the door behind him. He slowly walked to the side of his house. He came back with flint rock. "What's tha... never mind." Roe lit fire to his own hut.

"Let's go." Roe said blandly.

Elien and Link ran up behind Zerro. Zerro turned and looked at Elien. "Like I said, bad."


	5. Chapter 5

HOORAY FOR MORE CRAP! More of my dookie story . Also Blondie person who keeps giving me hate reviews...I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ! Now more BLEH writing for my fans (and if I have fans they must be in a nut house)

The group continued walking twords the place where the mystery assailant took off. Roe was walking on his swords like stilts as he usually did. Link and Elien stood side by side and Zerro was walking next to Roe. Link and Elien were still trying to figure out why Roe burned his house down but his logic is logical only to him. As the sun disappeared over the woods they all stopped and decided to rest in a clearing they had happened on for the night. Zerro sat down and fell asleep right away. Link sat up against a tree and fell asleep. Elien was lying on the flat ground just thinking about how she didn't get to kill anything that day when she noticed Roe sitting down in surrounded by his 6 swords. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Sleep is not important." he said without opening his eyes. She shrugged and went to sleep. Roe remained awake, sitting in his circle of swords doing something that held meaning to him. Something very important. The next morning Zerro awoke to find Roe in his circle, Elien flailing around pretending to kill things in her sleep, and Link looming over her. Zerro stood up and accosted him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing!" he gulped. "Nothing at all!" Zerro looked at him suspiciously then walked away.

"Wake her up! Were going." He shouted back. Zerro walked over to Roe knowing not to step into the circle. Once he had stepped inside and he ended up on fire. "Roe, time to go." Reluctantly Roe stood up and retrieved his swords. "How is she?" Zerro asked him.

"She's fine." he said. Roe had once told Zerro that when he was in the circle like that he was talking with his dead sister. Roe had said that his parents hated him and abused him. He said that his brother joined in as well and the only person who helped him and was nice to him was his sister. One night his parents were tired of him so they decided to just shoot him and be done with it but his sister took the bullet and saved him. Seeing his dead sister pissed him off and he rampaged, killing his parents and brother. Zerro didn't believe that he was really talking with his dead sister but he always did seem happier afterwards.

"LINK! I WANNA SLEEP!" Elien's shouts were very loud. Everyone stared at her. "What'chall lookin at!" She yelled. Link sighed.

"Just get up already! We're leaving!" Link said.

She rolled over and pouted. "Sleepy." she said.

Roe walked over to her. He took off his shoe and smacked Link with it. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled.

Elien jumped up. "Don't you da-" she realized what he did.

"Oh yeah. She definitely likes him. ZERRO YOU OWE ME 100 RUPEES!" he yelled. Elien turned bright red and just froze. You couldn't tell if Link's face was red from embarrassment or from being hit with a shoe. "Now that were all awake lets get moving." Roe said blandly. Zerro was on the ground laughing.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Elien yelled at them.

"Except Link. You want him right?" Roe said blander than ever. Zerro was laughing even harder now.

"I...I..." her face was like a big tomato at this point. "I am going to kill you guys."

"But not Link. Your gonna beg him to marry you right?" Roe said even blander then before. She just exploded with embarrassment and began to shake her head. She grabbed her hair and pulled on it.

"I hate you so much!" she yelled. She bolted out of the clearing and into the woods. She sat down behind a tree and curled up into a ball. "Jerks." she said.

"You're an ass!" Link said just before running after her into the woods. Zerro was crying from laughter and Roe was just standing there. Roe took out a piece of paper and made a hat. He placed it on a stump and knighted the stump then turned and faced Zerro.

"Roe. What the hell are you doing?" Zerro asked confused.

"This brave stump fought off an army all alone. It deserves to no longer be under someone's ass. Knighting it makes it to royal to be a stump for butts of unworthy humans." Zerro shrugged and stood up.

"I think we should go get Link and Elien now." Zerro said. He walked off to the woods. Roe sat down and ate some grass.

Link was looking for Elien with no success. She was sitting, humiliated by Roe's completely annoying yet correct accusations. "Come on Elien, time to go." Zerro said while sitting on a tree branch just across from her. She looked up.

"Get lost."

Zerro jumped down and sat next to her. "It's time to go now. Ignore Roe, he's insane remember?" Elien didn't respond. "Come on get up." He stuck his hand out as if to help her up. Once again she said nothing. "I'll try and make him shut up ok?"

She smirked. "You like me don't you?" she said evilly.

"What do you mean?"

"When I met you at first you really wanted me to leave. Now you came searching through the woods to find me so we could all leave together when you could have very easily ditched me and Link." Zerro just realized she was right. He hadn't even noticed. _Uh-oh. SHE'S RIGHT! FK! Now the question is how far is this going to play out? _"Ok I'll come now." She stood up and Zerro did the same. "Now look who's red." she said coyly. Then she walked off laughing softly.


	6. Chapter 6

More crap. Huzzah! (Skie stop saying Bwaha. YOUR NOT WARIO!) NOTE: Aussi means also in French.

Once the group re-assembled in the clearing things got quieter. No one was talking. Not even Roe. He was bowing down to the now knighted stump. "Lets go." Zerro said annoyed. He was frustrated and he didn't know how he wanted things to continue. He thought things would be best if they just kept going after the assailant.

They continued walking in silence. Roe carried the stump along with him. Link was walking last in line behind Roe pointing at him the whole way confused as to the existence of the stump in armor. Zerro was walking ahead of everyone trying to think. Elien was right behind him holding in laughter about the woods incident. As they were walking along a rumbling sound came from the line of trees to their right. Zerro stopped and Elien walked right into him. Roe set the stump down and sniffed the air. "Wolfy thing." He said as bland as ever.

Link looked into the trees to see rumbling in the bushes. Elien got up. "WHAT'S EVERYONE LOOKING AT?" she yelled. She looked back and forth between the other members of their party. As she looked to her left. A giant wolf monster jumped out of the tree line and landed on her knocking her to the ground. "AH! Get it off me!" she said trying to squirm free.

"Finally." Roe said happily. He unsheathed his swords. He put two between his toes, two in his mouth facing opposite directions, and one in each hand. "Time for fun!" He said as he walked ver to the wolf.

"HEY!" Elien shouted. "It's MY kill got it MINE!" she yelled as she continued to wiggle. The wolf swatted her face. "Oh your gonna pay for that one!" she said angrily. Roe continued twords the wolf. He swung his left at it making it jump back off Elien. He smirked then shot his jaw inward causing the swords to point outward. He flipped forward and smashed the swords in his mouth into the dirt then bent over and shot the swords in his toes into the wolf while it was off balance. He shoved up his head and went back into a standing position except now he was impaling the wolf. It was moaning in pain. Roe smiled maniacally as the wolf groaned. Link ran over and killed it.

"YOU PSYCHO! Killing it in self defense is one thing but watching it suffer is another!" Link yelled at Roe. Roe got down from his swords and sheathed them. He walked back over to the stump and picked it up. He mumbled something, smiled, and started walking. Link reached down to help Elien up. She grabbed his hand then turned bright red. Roe stopped.

Without turning back to look at Elien's bright red face he said "And so it begins." He then continued walking. _And so it begins? What the hell's he talking about! _Zerro thought. He had no clue what was going on at all. He turned around and saw Elien and Link. She was still on the ground ultra red and Link was just standing there holding her hand. "HURRY UP YOU LOVE SICK PUPPIES!" Roe shouted back. Link and Elien went redder than before and quickly followed after Roe. Zerro still stood still confused.

"C'mon Zerro!" Elien shouted back. He shook his head and ran after the others. _And so it begins... What's that mean? _As he caught up with the others he slowed down. He rubbed his eyes as if that would make him understand what Roe meant. He couldn't figure it out.

Several hours of silent walking later...

"WE STOP HERE!" Roe said triumphantly as he slammed the stump onto the ground then sat next to it. It was getting dark so they decided to stop. Link started a fire, Zerro caught squirrels for food, and Elien cooked. Roe was "talking" with his sister. Once the food was ready the three semi-normal people sat down and ate. They didn't talk much while they ate. Once Zerro finished eating he lay right down where he was and fell asleep. Elien did the same exact thing and Link went looking for water. Once Link had found some water he came back to the group and he sat up against a tree where he then fell asleep aussi.


End file.
